


Congratulations, Man!

by Psd333



Series: The unfortunate events of Kaito Momota [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Assumed pregnancy, Crack, Gen, Kaito gets pranked, Kiyo is done with all of this crap, Kokichi is a pranking god, Maki and Shuichi are mentioned, No Romance, Out of Character, Pranks and Practical Jokes, no one is actually pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psd333/pseuds/Psd333
Summary: “Can I come in?” Kaito asked, letting go of the other. Korekiyo hesitantly nodded before allowing the other inside. Kaito looked around and saw Kokichi sitting on the couch.“I was expecting Kokichi, but you too?” Korekiyo raised an eyebrow. “Please, tell me why you are here.”“Because of the baby.” Kaito said, happiness in his voice.





	Congratulations, Man!

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses for this story. Sorry that it's out of character and that it's short and sloppy. 
> 
> I don't know why I actually wrote this, but I did. 
> 
> Also I love these three bonding so much like help. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Kaito read through the messages on his phone. It was late at night, and he couldn't sleep no matter what. He sent texts to Shuichi and Maki, but both were probably asleep.

He thought that he should try to sleep again, so he put his phone down and rested his head on his pillows. His eyes closed as he pulled the blanket up.

Just then, he heard his phone buzzing.He sat up faster than he could ever remember, and powered the device on. On top of the screen, there was a notification that said _'one unread message from_ **_Stupid Shit(Kokichi).’_ ** Kaito sighed. He wasn't up for Kokichi's games tonight. But he craved human contact, so he checked the message anyway.

He read the text once, and then read it again, his eyes widened.

*

 **Stupid Shit(Kokichi):** Kaito! You need to come to Kiyo's house! It's important!

 **Kaito:** whats going on!?!?!?

 **Stupid Shit(Kokichi):** it's Kiyo!! There's really big news!

 **Kaito:** how do I know youre not lyin

 **Stupid Shit(Kokichi):** I swear I'm not this time!

*

Kaito continued to read the messages that Kokichi sent, and he couldn't help but smile at one of them. He jumped out of bed, threw on a coat and ran out of the house and down the road to Korekiyo's house.

The purple haired male had the whole neighborhood memorized by this point, so he knew a few shortcuts. Before he knew it, he was standing at Korekiyo's house. He knocked on the door with excitement rushing through his veins.

“Hello?” Korekiyo opened the door. He blinked in surprise when he saw the other male. “Huh? Whatever are you doing here at this hour, Kaito?”

“I just-” Kaito couldn't hold it back any longer. He ran forward and wrapped his arms around the thin male. “I'm so happy for you! Congratulations, man!” He squeezed Korekiyo tighter.

“W-what!?-”

“Can I come in?” Kaito asked, letting go of the other. Korekiyo hesitantly nodded before allowing the other inside. Kaito looked around and saw Kokichi sitting on the couch.

“I was expecting Kokichi, but you too?” Korekiyo raised an eyebrow. “Please, tell me why you are here.”

“Because of the baby.” Kaito said, happiness in his voice. “You're having a baby.” He placed a hand on Korekiyo's stomach. “How long have you been pregnant?” Korekiyo just stared blankly. He couldn't form a single sentence at the moment.

“I..” The long haired male blinked a few times. “ _Excuse me?”_

“I know, it's hard to talk about.” Kaito continued to rub small circles on Korekiyo's front. “But I'm just so happy for you.” He used his other hand to pat the other's shoulder. “Can I be called 'uncle Kaito?’ Since I'm so supportive of this.”

“Kaito. I hope you realize that I am a male.”

“Yeah. And?”

“I also hope you know that..uhm..men can not get pregnant.” He hoped that Kaito finally understood. But judging by the look he gave him, his explanation didn't work.

“But remember? The impossible is possible! You’ve been showing signs of pregnancy anyway! You're over emotional lately, you have a lot of mood swings, you're always in pain. Come on! Stop denying it!” Kaito shook his shoulders before abruptly pausing and pulling his arms away. “Sorry! I could have hurt the baby!”

“Kaito, get this idea out of your head.” Korekiyo lightly smacked Kaito's hand away when he tried to rub his stomach again. “Who in the world told you I was pregnant?”

“Kokichi-” As soon as Kaito spoke that name, he realized the situation he was in. He turned his head and looked at the small male, who had his hands covering his mouth to contain his laughter. “Wait a _minute!”_

“ _It was a lie!”_ Kokichi fell on the ground laughing and gripping his abdomen. “I can't breathe! This is _gold!”_  He kicked his legs as Kaito and Korekiyo stared at him disapprovingly.

“I..” Korekiyo sighed in agitation and disbelief, “am very disappointed in both of you.” He looked at both males before walking a few feet away and opening the front door. “Please leave. Both of you. I have had enough of your foolishness for one night.”

“Kiyo, bro, I can't believe that little shit pranked me. I'm so sorry, Kiyo-”

“ _Out!”_ Korekiyo harshly pointed outside of the door. “Apologise tomorrow. I need some time. Alone.”

Kaito sighed in defeat before exiting the taller male's house. A few moments later, Kokichi came running out, laughing so hard that Kaito thought he would choke.

“I got you so good! You actually thought he was pregnant!” Kokichi had tears rolling down his cheeks since he was laughing so hard. “I can't believe it worked!”

“You little rat!” Kaito chased after the smaller male. He would never forget what Kokichi did to him.

  
  


_Ever._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
